During a drilling operation, data may be transmitted and instructions may be received by a downhole tool included as part of a drill string positioned in a wellbore. Typically, a drill string will include a bottom hole assembly (BHA) which may include sensors positioned to track the progression of the wellbore or measure or log wellbore parameters. The BHA may also include steerable drilling systems such as a rotary steerable system (RSS) which may be used to steer the wellbore as it is drilled. Often, a BHA will include a power source such as a turbine generator to power its components. By remaining in communication with the BHA, a user may have access to the data collected by the sensors and may be able to send instructions to the RSS.
Due to the length of the wellbore, which may be up to 30,000 feet or more, achieving reliable communications may be difficult. For example, the composition of the surrounding formation and any intervening formation may prevent electromagnetic or radio frequency signals from reaching the surface from the downhole tool. Typically mud pulse tools use a series of pressure pulses generated in the wellbore by a downhole mud pulse tool to transmit data to the surface. However, mud pulse tools add length, complexity, and expense to the drill string.